Hotel Room Service
by NinaHeartBroken
Summary: Durante uma conferência na França, Sadik teve a infelicidade de ficar no mesmo quarto que o grego - TurGre


**Hetalia não me pertence, nem a imagem usada. Essa fanfic é um presente de aniversário para a Júlia Stocco, o melhor Turquia e vô do mundo.**  
**Boa leitura!~**

* * *

Sadik bufou ao abrir a porta do quarto, revirando os olhos. Heracles estava deitado na cama, dormindo, como se de esperar.

É claro que Francis faria alguma gracinha daquele tipo.

Deixou suas malas na beirada da cama e foi até o grego, cutucando-o algumas vezes. Ele sequer se mexia. O turco passou a mão pelos cabelos, um pouco irritado. Ele tinha viajado até a França para aquela droga de conferência mundial e confiou em Francis para que ele separasse seu quarto num hotel.

Isso prova que não dá para confiar em franceses.

— Heracles. — O turco o chamou. Nada — Heracles.

E o grego sequer se mexeu.

— Depois eu resolvo isso.

Então tirou sua máscara, se virando e entrando no banheiro. Precisava de um banho.

* * *

"Agora sim", o turco pensou, saindo do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada, tampando suas regiões vitais.

— O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? — Heracles perguntou, se sentando na cama. Então ele percebeu que Sadik estava apenas com uma toalha — Tarado.

— Francis nos colocou no mesmo quarto. Eu estou com preguiça de ir até a recepção reclamar, então ficarei aqui. São apenas dois dias mesmo.

Heracles o olhou por alguns segundos até que se levantou e pegou uma toalha dentro de um armário.

— Você dorme no chão. — Ele falou antes de entrar no banheiro.

"Garoto estúpido e mimado", Sadik pensou, colocando sua mala em cima da cama e procurando um pijama.

* * *

— Você vai na recepção resolver esse problema amanhã. — Heracles reclamou, se virando na cama.

Não era uma cama pequena, mas ficava apertada para os dois. Até porque ambos eram espaçosos e, a menos que dormissem literalmente agarrados, eles não teriam conforto.

— Pare de reclamar, seu mimado. Não pense que eu estou confortável aqui — O turco falou, se virando na cama e puxando o cobertor. Então Heracles bufou, puxando o cobertor para si e descobrindo o turco.

— Porque você não foi dormir no chão mesmo?

— A menos que você queira pagar uma massagista para mim, eu não arriscarei ter dor nas costas. — O mais velho falou, bufando e se levantando da cama — Chega, vou pegar outra coberta pra mim.

Então, irritado, se levantou, indo até o armário. Demorou um pouco para achar um cobertor que gostasse. Quando se virou, o grego já dormia, esparramado na cama.

— Velhos hábitos nunca mudam. — Sadik reclamou, então se sentou na cama. Após empurrar um pouco Heracles, conseguiu deitar de forma confortável.

E foi assim que os dois passaram a primeira noite no hotel.

* * *

As costas de Sadik doíam. Ele queria dar um soco no grego por ter montado em cima dele de noite. Quando acordou, Heracles estava com metade do corpo em cima do dele. E, para completar, ele estava na beirada da cama, quase caindo.

— Eu preciso de férias. — Sadik reclamou, respirando fundo.

Estava pensando num jeito de relaxar quando acertaram seu braço com alguma coisa. Hm, um origami?

"Quer vir tomar chá no meu quarto hoje, Sadik-san?"

O turco olhou para Kiku e ele sorriu discretamente.

"Não posso, dor nas costas."

Então entregou o papelzinho. O japonês deu de ombros, então Sadik voltou a prestar atenção no que Alfred falava - bem, não estava exatamente prestando atenção no americano, ele nunca falava algo que prestasse mesmo.

Após alguns minutos de distração, percebeu que Kiku mandou um origami em Heracles também. E, sem que percebesse, se sentiu incomodado, principalmente quando Heracles acenou com a cabeça. Então, na sua ausência, o grego e o japonês se divertiam sozinhos? Não que Sadik se importasse com o que eles faziam em quatro paredes, mas aquilo insinuava que Kiku havia convidado-o apenas por educação.

Apenas. Por. Educação.

— Vamos dar uma pausa, oui? — Francis falou, então Alfred reclamou, mas foi ignorado. O francês já havia saído da sala com... Quem era aquele garoto mesmo? Bem, não importava agora.

— Trate de tirar suas coisas do meu quarto até de noite — Heracles falou, saindo da sala.

— Criança fútil.

* * *

Talvez Sadik não devia ter descontado toda sua raiva na recepcionista, nem na mãe dela. Sabia que Francis ia encher a sua paciência mais tarde, mas não ligava - era culpa dele, então o francês não tinha motivos para reclamar.

Parou no elevador, esperando-o chegar no térreo. Mais cedo, durante a segunda parte da conferência, a luz tinha caído, mas passou rápido. Por isso, estava com um certo receio de entrar no elevador e ficar preso lá, mas não subiria 13 andares a pé. E, além do mais, estava tarde e queria dormir logo.

Quando o elevador chegou, suspirou, aliviado. Então entrou e apertou o botão para o 13º. O elevador, porém, parou no 5º. E quando a porta abriu, fechou a cara.

Claro, tinha que ser Heracles.

— Boa noite, Heracles-san. Oh, olá, Sadik-san! — O japonês cumprimentou, acenando para o turco.

— Boa noite, Kiku. Vai entrar ou não, Karpusi? — Perguntou, cruzando os braços.

— Até amanhã, Kiku. — O grego falou, então entrou no elevador.

Durante alguns minutos, os dois ficaram em silêncio, até que o mais velho resolveu falar algo.

— Não tem como ficar pior.

E então, apenas um minuto depois disso, o elevador parou e as luzes apagaram.

* * *

— Os deuses devem me odiar — Heracles reclamou, se sentando no chão — Eu quero dormir.

— Cale a boca, imbecil. Isso é sua culpa. — O turco xingou, batendo a mão na porta do elevador — Por Alá, com tantas pessoas no mundo, eu tenho que ficar preso logo com uma criança mimada como você?

O grego revirou os olhos, então bocejou.

— Vamos ter que esperar a luz voltar, de qualquer jeito. — Ele, então, tirou o seu paletó, encostando as costas na parede.

— Será que vai demorar? — Sadik perguntou, em voz baixa.

— Não sei. — Heracles bocejou novamente. Seria possível que ele não perdesse aquele sono maldito nunca?!

— Desisto. — O turco falou, então se sentou também, xingando um pouco ao encostar as costas na parede - elas ainda doíam pela noite mal-dormida.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Sadik estava distraído em seus pensamentos. Era superprotetor, sim, com o grego desde que sua mãe havia falecido - não é o termo certo para se usar com um país, mas não existia uma palavra melhor. Prometeu para Hellena que cuidaria do seu pequeno Heracles, e havia feito um bom trabalho até lá. Só que não podia evitar ter se apegado demais ao garoto. Então, sim, algumas vezes, a amizade dele com outros países o incomodava, especialmente quando se tratava de Kiku.

— Se divertiu com Kiku? — O turco perguntou, usando um tom irônico ao fazer a pergunta.

— Não muito. O Young é bom nos videogames, ele e Kiku ficaram competindo o tempo todo.

— Então o coreano foi junto.

— Ele, Mei-Mei, Leon e Yao. — Heracles falou, olhando para o teto — É, só eles.

— Ah. Que bom. — Então o assunto entre eles acabou.

Sadik, após alguns minutos, percebeu que o grego cantarolava alguma coisa - até aquele momento, pensou que ele estivesse dormindo. Então parou para escutar com atenção o que ele cantava.

— _Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur~_ — O turco levantou uma sobrancelha — _Sleepy kitty, happy kitty, purr purr purr~_

Então olhou para o grego.

— Que droga de música é essa, Karpusi? — Então riu, olhando para ele.

— O que foi? Eu gosto dela.

— Onde escutou isso? E seu sotaque no inglês está horrível. — Ele riu de novo.

— Eu vi num seriado quando teve aquela convenção nos Estados Unidos... — Ele parou um pouco, pensando — Acho que era The Theory, Big Bang Theory, algo assim.

— Você e essa sua obsessão por gatos. — Ele sorriu, então se mexeu e suas costas doeram — Ai... Droga.

— Dor nas costas? — O turco assentiu — É minha culpa. Deixa eu fazer uma massagem — Sadik o olhou desconfiado. Da última vez que recebeu uma "massagem" do grego, ele era uma criança e o garoto saiu pulando em suas costas — Eu não vou te matar, Sadik.

O turco, então, se virou, tirando o paletó. O grego começou a fazer a massagem, ainda cantarolando a música de antes. Por um momento, Sadik se lembrou de quando o garoto era uma criança. Não admitiria para si mesmo, mas ele era seu favorito. Mesmo com as coisas que o garoto fazia, mesmo com sua falta de respeito com o maior algumas vezes, Heracles ainda era seu favorito.

— Você é igual sua mãe. — Sadik falou — Teimoso, irresponsável, e imaturo.

— Obrigado pelas suas palavras adoráveis, velho. — A massagem estava ficando mais devagar, bem em cima do ponto que mais doía. Até que o garoto não era ruim naquilo.

— Posso reclamar o quanto quiser de você, fedelho. — Heracles bocejou. Era apenas impressão ou sempre ficava com sono perto do mais velho?

— Tá, tá. — Se calou, continuando com a massagem.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio de novo. Sadik estava começando a se sentir relaxado quando sentiu algo pesando em suas costas. Virou um pouco a cabeça e percebeu que Heracles havia dormido.

— Eu não vou conseguir sequer levantar amanhã — Bufou, ligeiramente irritado.

Mas não acordou Heracles. Com cuidado, se virou, segurando o outro para que ele não batesse a cabeça no chão. Então colocou a sua cabeça no colo.

O grego era lindo. Seus cabelos jogados no rosto, levemente ondulados e bagunçados, pareciam de um adolescente preguiçoso. O contorno de seu rosto não era exatamente de um adulto. E nem sua personalidade. Apesar de ser uma das nações mais antigas, Karpusi ainda tinha traços de adolescência. Exceto, é claro, pelo seu corpo, que tinha músculos definidos - não exagerados, mas nos lugares certos.

Por um momento, Sadik percebeu que sentia falta de Heracles. E apesar de tudo, estava gostando do tempo que estavam passando juntos. Mesmo que ele fosse forçado.

* * *

A luz voltou alguns minutos depois e eles conseguiram, finalmente, sair do elevador. E foram pro quarto em silêncio. Não tinham nada para falar.

— Eu durmo no chão hoje. — Heracles falou, procurando um colchonete.

— Não precisa se preocupar com isso, você chegou primeiro. Eu posso muito bem dormir no chão. — O turco o respondeu, indo para o sofá.

Então o telefone tocou. Heracles foi até o telefone e o atendeu.

— É da recepção para você — Então Sadik pegou o telefone.

Após pedir milhões de desculpas, a atendente falou que havia um quarto e que ele poderia ir para lá. Era da mesma qualidade do que estava, então não teria problemas naquele quarto.

— Até amanhã, Karpusi — Sadik se despediu, fechando a porta e seguindo para seu quarto.

Dessa vez, subiu pelas escadas. Seu quarto ficava apenas um andar acima não, teria problemas lá.

* * *

Não conseguia dormir. Já tinha se revirado na cama algumas vezes, não conseguia sequer tirar um cochilo. Sua cabeça estava cheia de pensamentos, e estava se controlando para não se deixar levar por aqueles sentimentos ridículos.

— Não tenho mais idade para isso — O turco falou, fechando os olhos e passando as mãos no rosto.

E não tinha mesmo. Aquele desejo era algo de adolescentes que se deixavam levar pelos hormônios. Ele era velho, precisava ter algum autocontrole. E, bem, ele tinha. Se não tivesse, já teria arrancado a porta do quarto do grego - isso, bem, se tivesse coragem para se levantar da cama.

Enquanto pensava nisso, ouviu alguém bater na porta.

— O que foi? — Nenhuma resposta, apenas bateram de novo — Vá embora, quero dormir — E bateram de novo.

O turco, irritado, se levantou, abrindo a porta de uma vez.

— O que você quer, Karpusi?

— Culpe meus hormônios por isso, mas eu quero você, velho.

E que se dane o autocontrole.

— Criança mimada. — Foi o que Sadik disse antes de segurar a borda da camisa do grego, puxando-o para dentro do quarto.

Em seguida, uniu seus lábios. E tudo o que eles sentiam estavam ali - poderia ser o que fosse, amor, desejo ou raiva, mas era algo intenso.

Heracles abriu o pijama do turco com certa pressa e jogou-o em algum lugar. O grego já estava sem blusa quando chegou no quarto do mais velho, então Sadik apenas teve o trabalho de abaixar as calças do menor - e como era de se esperar, ele não usava nada por baixo.

— Você ainda tem esse péssimo costume de dormir sem roupas?

— Cale a boca, velho. Você é que usa roupas demais.

Então terminou de tirar a roupa do turco, e o empurrou na cama. O turco ia reclamar de suas costas, mas não queria ser tão implicante assim. Ele, então, pela primeira vez, aceitou as palavras do grego e calou sua boca.

E eles voltaram a se tocar. Não eram delicados um com o outro, e nem precisavam. Também não se preocuparam com o problema da porta estar destrancada e de que alguém poderia entrar ou escutá-los - nada que estivesse fora da esfera do "nós" importaria naquele momento.

E quando seus corpos se tornaram um, eles sentiram aquela vibração incrível. Era como se eles se completassem. Sadik e Heracles, duas pessoas diferentes, mas tão iguais. E nenhum deles percebia essa semelhança.

— Você pode dormir aqui hoje. — Sadik falou. Este bocejou, então sorriu.

— Você brigou tanto para me ver fora do seu quarto.

— Cale a boca, fedelho — O turco bufou, então o grego o abraçou.

— Boa noite, velho — Foi o que Heracles falou antes de cair no sono.

Sadik respirou fundo, então sorriu. Uma de suas mãos foi para o cabelo do garoto e a outra segurou seu braço.

Ele não tinha mudado nada.

* * *

**TurGre, TurGre, TurGre, eu amo esse pairing com força. Enfim, reviews?**


End file.
